When Darkness Awaits
by Socks In The Dryer
Summary: ReWrite of Dark Challenge. Different names, based after the same characters, Julian and Dasari, yet slightly different. I hve added some of my own spice as some may call it!
1. Wrong

** "We should not be doing this," Dara said desperately, hoping that it would appear obvious that she would not allow Edward Savage to control her. She could not afford, even for such a beautiful man, to give up ehr hard-ass reputation. It was something that would haunt her for all eternity if she did, for then she would have a weakness. His mouth touched her throat, his breath increasing the rapid beat of her pulse, throbbing uncontrollably under her fair flesh. Need pushed at her, desire flaring inside her body, hot and erotic to a point of no return. It was like nothing she had ever known physically. "You are so wrong, my love," Edward breathed, his teeth running forward adn back, across the pulsating veins in Dara's neck. Heat danced through her, relaxing the tension that sent her body rigid when he caressed her. She closed her eye lids tightly, trying to re0gain her ground. Her sanity. Edward's body was pressed agressively into hers, holding her close with his posessive palms, his whole form hot and hard now. Dara's body felt alive. Like molten lava. She was a living, breathing fame, when she was in his arms. A low moan of suprise escaped Dara's persed lips, alarming her mind to start up again. Fists clenching gorgeous locks of curly brown hair released reluctantly. Edward was capturing her soul, stealing her heart, ensnaring her for as long as her lungs let her breathe. Unfortunately, she was giving her self to him without a fight, making it that much harder to explain why to Edward why she could not be with him. "No," Dara gasped, her warm body sliding away from his rigid form. "You are wrong, Edward." Her eyes glided open smoothly, making contact with his. Strength. Confusion. Passion. There was an aura emitting from her green, blazing eyes. Dara was confused and there was no way to hide it from Edward. Impossible.**


	2. Feelings

"You lie." Was Edward's only answer. He stared her down, giving her a 'push', but seeing no reaction. As a Carpathian male he had alway thaught he had much power. Yet, somehow, this remarkable woman defied his abilities. Power. She had it and lots more. His hands retreating from her warm and eager form, he groaned and stared deep into the jewels below her brows, still. Through only her mind, did she speak to him at that moment. You won't intimidate me, male. I am not weak. Dara's slim figure began to dissolve into air molecules, one of her many abilities. As her waist length, brunette, mane became partially invisible, a silhouette of curly hair, and her peach skin, sweat beads adn all dissolving, Edward grasped a bunch of her locks and twisted his wrist, tangling it around his arm. He tugged it to his chest, making her press up against his body once more. "Stop." He demanded, his oothing, deep, masculine voice pausing Dara's actions. Suddenly she was there again, her full appearance visible. Brows narrowing, Dara glowered at the man who had pulled upon her sensitive tresses. Let me be. Dara sent the words through telepahtic power, shocking Edward slightly with the force that she sent it with. Stil, he sensed the twinge of panic adn uncertainty. Why? He fired back cockily, a smirk of sheer pleasure across his gorgeous lips. How she hated that look, although it was a paralysis for her, stopping her from breathing. Her body only wated to mold into his, but somehow she found the courage to shake away the unwanted thoughts adn stand up to the beuatiful male Carpathian. That hurts. She grumbled when Edward tugged softly again, provoking her further. Now Dara's eyes were lit with fire, a bright green that let him know she was furious inwardly. Somehow she could always hide the emotions that ran through her veins, yet never appeared through her facial expressions. Edward had the sensation that if he were to look into her eyes any longer, his might brun from the fire glowing in Dara's. Finally subsiding to his soft grin, whcih had only recently emerged, when Dara had fought back, She gave him few words in reply. "Please." It was not a request, but a threat of importance. Dara had a problem with Edward's ego, but she had let it get to her this one time. He let her free, unraveling his fore-arm from her brown adn blakc strands of hair, careful to pull anymore. Edward avoided eye contact with the woman, for fear of striking desire in her, she turned his head down. "Go!" He barked, startling Dara to the point of flicnhing almost unoticeably. Dara's bottom lip quiveredwith fury, insulted by Edward's outward roughness. The man she thought to pleasant and caring now seemed cold and un-loving. 


End file.
